


martinshorn

by NeverNothing



Series: prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kenma cares y'all, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: At work, Kenma gets a call from the hospital. It's about Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	martinshorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoschka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoschka/gifts).



> #24 "You're trembling." for [anu](https://twitter.com/iddaiforsuga)

The call Kenma got during his meeting must have been the most terrifying thing he had ever encountered. Usually, he would never take it but seeing the unknown but distantly familiar looking number, he made an exception. It had seemed official.

“Is this Kozume Kenma? You have been listed as the POA for Kuroo Tetsurou. I am sorry to notify you but your presence is needed at Teishin Hospital. I can’t tell you more over phone but Kuroo-san is presently not responsive.” 

Those words pierced Kenma like thousands of icicles. Ending the phone call as quickly as possible, Kenma left the meeting at once. 

Kuroo had once jokingly told him that he had made Kenma his power of attorney, the person in charge of making health decisions when he himself is unable to. They had been lounging on their couch, watching a movie Kenma could not even remember anymore when Kuroo had mentioned it. “In case of a fire, or something even more unlikely. I think I’d like to see your face first.”

Even back then, Kenma had disliked the topic. The idea of Kuroo in a position that made a legal guardian was necessary was not a picture he wanted. Not something he ever wanted to encounter. Kuroo had reassured him. “I don’t plan on doing anything dangerous. Don’t worry.”

So they had let it go.

Now, on his way to the hospital and barely holding himself back from snapping at his driver to go faster, Kenma felt his hand shake. Part of him couldn’t help but think it had been an omen, the other part of him was scolding himself, too busy to worry to grasp a clearer thought. The frantic feeling, the thudding of his heart, it made him dizzy. He just wanted to arrive soon.

Dumping enough money to cover for the distance they had covered into the drivers hands, Kenma exited the cab with quick steps. The next moments passed in a blur. He visited the reception, got referred to a station where he met a doctor that was telling him something about burns, treatments and a chemical accident at Kuroo’s university. Then, a nurse was pointing to a room. 

With numb feet, he stumbled towards it. Gathering himself before he entered the room, Kenma took a deep breath first. When he pressed down the door handle, he was fighting the feeling of suffocation.

It all came to halt when he saw the man lying on the hospital bed. One arm bandaged, far over his bicep and until his wrist, Kuroo was looking at him. He was smiling.

“They told me you were unconscious.” The air that panic had forbidden him suddenly came back with a heave.

“I might have blacked out for a bit there. In the ambulance and in the ER.”

Kenma was biting his lips, his hands still twitching. He had not moved into the room yet, he realized with a start and stepped into the room, closer to Kuroo  – who was  _ smiling _ at him. Kuroo who was only supposed to be teaching his class today. He should have been home by five. And now he was here, in a hospital bed and clad in a flimsy hospital gown. Outside, one of the nurses had told Kenma they had to remove his shirt to treat the injury and to make sure he felt comfortable when waking up changed his clothes.

Reading his face, Kuroo took a reassuring tone. “It was nothing serious.”

“You had to get skin grafts, Kuro.” He had signed the paperwork for it. Kuroo was also currently receiving an IV and pain medication as well as antibiotics after an intense treatment to remove chemical residues but those were only added facts.

“It’s nothing serious. I am not in much pain.” Kuroo repeated, now with emphasis. “It was mostly only my arm that was affected,” Kenma nodded, so the doctors had told him, “compared to faces that was the better option.”

All words that were bubbling in his throats died when he finally understood. “Students were in danger.”

Kuroo only nodded, suddenly tired.

One of the test tube holding a chemical substance had been cracked and the damage had not been noticed by the staff or any of the students until Kuroo detected it when it was almost too late. The glass would have shattered if heated any longer and spilled the chemical on all surrounding students. So Kuroo had acted.

Kenma hated that Kuroo got hurt but at the same time he was aware Kuroo could have never just sat there watching when he could have helped avoid it. Fortunately, Kuroo was tell trained in first aid for all kinds of burns and knew exactly how to react. Apparently, his students had been more panicked than he himself. Appropriate steps had been introduced without delay, the burn had barely spread at all. In a sense and considering the circumstances, it had ended well.

“You’re trembling,”

His shoulders were shaking, too. “I was worried, you idiot.

“I ditched a meeting because I got a call telling me you were in a hospital and unconscious.”

Everything had happened so fast, Kenma did not have the time to think about the consequences of his behaviour. And when he searched for a sign, he realized he didn't care all that much. He just hopes his colleagues picked up the mess he left behind. He could deal with everything else later. Kuroo was more important. The thought that he might have been severely hurt made his joints lock.

And yet, Kuroo was smiling at him now.

The moment it finally sank in how frightened Kenma had actually been, Kuroo reached out with his healthy arm. “Come up here.”

Kenma was hesitating.

“You are not that heavy, it’s going to be fine.”

“It’s your arm, Kuro. What if I hurt you?” Kenma was still biting his lips, stepping closer unsteadily.

Kuroo’s voice was fragile, his arm no longer outstretched. His plead turned raw. “Please.”

There was no way Kenma was able to say no to that. Concerned not to jostle Kuroo too much, Kenma joined him on the bed. A sound of the bed cracking due to the added weight was the only thing to be heard together with the distant rustling noise of hospital ongoings outside the room.

Carefully, Kenma rested his head against Kuroo’s healthy shoulders and embraced his middle the best he was able to, felt how an arm was wrapped around him and how Kuroo dropped a kiss to the crown of his head. The tension in his shoulders finally left as the familiar scent of Kuroo’s surrounded his senses, clouded by the disinfectant of the hospital. He was safe. “I am sorry for making you worry.”

Burying his head into the fabric of Kuroo’s hospital gown, he mumbled forgivingly. “This better not happen ever again.”

Kuroo chortled. “Noted. I’m sure the department is going to seriously rethink some of their safety procedures anyway.”

“I bet you gave all of them a scare.”

Idly tracing random patterns over his back, Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

They continued to enjoy their togetherness when Kuroo suddenly piqued up.

“You know the positive thing that has come out of his?” Kenma hummed to show he was listening. “I am officially out of commission for a few days.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo then and realized he was grinning when he continued. “That means

“I still got work, too, Kuro,” Kenma snorted. The arm around him tightened.

“You are the boss, make your own hours or work from home, it’s not like it matters.” Kuroo retorted lightly. Then his voice turned into a playful and obnoxious whine. “Don’t you want to spend time with me?”

There was nothing Kenma would rather do than to smother Kuroo with the closest pillow but he held back.  _ Yeah, we’re fine. _

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/neverNothingx3)


End file.
